my bestfriend is my bestfriend's boyfriend
by arabellaness
Summary: Lilly is jealous seeing Miley and Oliver dating.
1. Oliver's in love

Oliver paced back and forth waiting for Lilly to meet him at the beach. She wanted to tell

her something. His secret. And his bestfriend is the only one he could trust. He wanted to

tell his feeling towards 'her'.

So Lilly was on his way to the beach, as she received a text message from Oliver to meet

him at the beach and it's urgent….wait! Beach…urgent?? Does this involves feelings?

Does he know she had a crush on him?? Could he feel the same towards her and was

gonna tell his feeling?? Suddenly it excites Lilly as she walks faster.

At that minute, Oliver saw Lilly came.

"Lilly!" he said with a sigh and came closer to his bestfriend.

"Oliver? So what's the urgent?" Lilly felt butterflies in her stomach as Oliver came near

her.

"Lilly! I'm in love!!" Oliver said with a large happy smile at his face and suddenly gave

her a bear hug.

"Really, Oliver??" Lilly just can't believe what she just heard. "I…" She wanted to tell

that she's in love with him too.

"You should kept it a secret, though! It might weirded out our friendship" Oliver said

again. "You must not tell Miley!"

"But,why? I thought she's our bestfriend??"

"That would be embarrassing!"

"So, you're embarrassed of me??"

"Not you, silly! Miley! I have a crush on her! I love Miley Stewart!" It came clear from

his mouth. Like a thorn.

Lilly had mistaken his words.

"So next week is Valentine's day, I'm going to tell her how I feel about her that day."

Oliver said.

"Oh, really?" Lilly asked with a low-tone.

"Lils?! You're…you're not mad about this, aren't you??" He asked concernly, seeing her

suddenly look pale.

She nodded slightly, but she just look to the ground.

"Cool…well, I gotta go. Jackson and I are gonna watch baseball game together at

Stewarts house. Remember, don't tell Miley about this!"

Lilly look at him walking away to the Stewarts'. Her heart sank after that.

She felt like her whole happy song lyrics suddenly is been ripped.

"Oliver, you're an idiot" She said softly, trying to force back tears.


	2. feeling left out

After dinner that night, Lilly sat near her bedroom window. It is exactly a week before

Valentines Day. She had never celebrated Valentine's Day with anyone special

before…sigh…

The conversation with Oliver is still on her mind. He's telling her his feelings. But it's

just not about her. It was for her other bestfriend, Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana.

She would want to convince that she's the one for Oliver…but who is she to compete

with the great Hannah Montana? She's Miley Stewart the Hannah Montana and Lilly is a

nobody. Everybody loves Hannah Montana but Oliver's gone too far for loving Hannah

Montana AND Miley Stewart. A year has passed as he already moved on since having a

big huge crush with Hannah Montana. But, time passed and when Oliver as Mike

spending time with Hannah/Miley backstage has certainly gets them closer. But, Lilly

had tried to convince Miley not to bring Oliver on the excuse that he might embarrassed

her when the truth is…she doesn't want them to be together…alone. Because she will get

jealous.

Does that seem selfish?

But she's hopelessly secretly in love with Oliver.

"Trriittt…Tritt"

Lilly snapped out of her thoughts as her cell-phone vibrate.

Text-message from Miley.

"_Lils, I'm on my backstage break so just to text you that after the show me and Oliver are _

_going for pizza. Wanna come along?"_

Just as she was going to reply then suddenly another text message received. This time it's

from Oliver.

" _Hey,Lil-lay! Miley and I are going for pizza after her show…Miley wanted you to come _

_along but is best that you're not coming along…because…I need time with her…alone so _

_I already told you can't come along. No need to thank me :)__"_

Lilly then flip close her phone…feeling left out and hurt at the same time.

They haven't got together yet but she had already felt left out…and truly hurt in the inside.


	3. another favor

"Lilly, why didn't you come for pizza last night? It's so different without you…" Miley said to her best friend the next morning as the get ready for class.

"Well…I just don't feel like eating a…pizza, you know?" Lilly replied trying to hide her guilty expression for lying to her best friend.

There was silence for a while, so Miley starts to think something is up.

"Okay, Lil! What's wrong?" Miley ask her.

"Wrong? Nothing…" Lilly's voice starts to tremble everything she lied to Miley. Damn! She can read her mind.

"Did I done something wrong?"

"Of course not!"

Miley still not convinced with her answers. "Lilly! If I didn't know better, I think you're hiding something from me."

"I'm fine, okay? Why would I lie to you?" Lilly refuse to let this conversation going any longer because the more she lied the more it hurts. "Look, Miles…don't worry about me. I'm fine. Now, I got to go to class…see you at lunch" She says again without waiting for Miley's reply.

Lilly went inside her chemistry class only to find Oliver's in class already. They have chemistry class together. She went inside and he quickly wave to her to let her sit across him.

"Lils, I save a seat for ya…I know you wouldn't want to sit behind dandruff Danny" Oliver said in cheerful tone.

"Thanks, Ollie…" She always thought the name 'Ollie' is cute. 

"Hey, would you mind switch with me tonight?"

"Switch what?"

"Hannah will go to the premiere of '10,000 b.c.' tonight, and Miles said she only can bring along one person along to escort her. Mr. Stewart is busy tonight so she might take one of us with her." Oliver whispers so that no one else can hear about Hannah-Miley thingy.

"Since you're already with her last night, I think she's going to ask me." Lilly said.

"See? That's when you, my best girl pal…do a favor for me." 

Lilly wait for him to continue although she didn't want to hear what he's gonna say next.

"When she asks you, just say no. So that she'll ask me…c'mon, Lilly…" Oliver gave puppy-dog eyes.

Lilly didn't know what to do, but before she could answered their Chemistry teacher Mr. Benson has arrive.

After class, Lilly tried to avoid Oliver so she got out of the class quickly. She doesn't want to say "Yes" to him.

But he catched up quick. "Lils, what's the hurry?"

"Oh, just don't wanna be late for the next class…" She said while opening her locker.

"But we both have free periods now?"

"Right…I…err, forgot." Lilly avoid his gaze while talking.

Oliver stared at her for a while.

_Stop staring at me and go… _she thought. Him, staring at her like that just makes her heart pounds faster.

"Lilly, are you in love with someone?" he suddenly ask.

At that moment, Lilly's heart suddenly stops breathing for a second.

_He noticed? NO! Is it really obvious!_

"W-whhat are you talking about?" She tried to act cool.

"You, I know this attitude! This is how you'll be when you like someone! So tell your Ollie, who's the lucky guy?" He said while give her a naughty nudge.

_Ohmigod! My bff's reads me too well! But how can I tell him if it's him. I'm in love with my Ollie_

"Nobody." She lied.

"Really?" He was not satisfied. "Well, if you don't wanna tell…I can't force you. But if you don't say 'no' to Miley's offer later, I'm gonna have force you to tell me who the guy is" He said while putting an arm around her shoulder. "So, what d'ya say?"

"I hate you!" Lilly grins at him and rolls her eyes.

"I know you meant opposites. You love me" he said confidently.

_I love you damn much._

"Fine…I'll tell Miley that" she will do it although it hurts her.

"That's my girl!" Oliver lean and kiss her forehead. "I'll better go, now…see ya and thank you so much. Love you so much, Lils!" He waves as he went downstairs to his locker.

_I love you too… _She thought.


End file.
